


男亲咖啡馆（二）

by yiyievonne



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyievonne/pseuds/yiyievonne





	男亲咖啡馆（二）

*男大学生专情蹦X咖啡店老板玩咖荣

*本章有🚗

⒉1

夏季总是日长夜短，等朴珍荣气喘吁吁地一路飞奔赶到咖啡馆的时候，太阳还没有一丝要下山的迹象。已是饭点，店里零星剩下的顾客已不到十位数。

在接到那个奇怪的电话之后，朴珍荣脑补了一万种宝贝店铺被打劫、黑帮带着一车面包人来抄店，而他的兄弟们为了保护店铺殊死搏斗的场面……或者更大的可能性是急忙卷着铺盖弃店逃跑。

幸好他当初装的是玻璃门，在距离店门口十米的地方，一片太平的景象就告诉他的心脏不用再被自己的胡思乱想折磨了。

金有谦，个死小孩！

推开店门，令他有些意外的是今天店里来了一名男顾客。怎么说，这种稀客可是一个月都很难见到一次，当然也有不放心陪着女朋友来的男生，但这位明显不是。单眼皮的男生桌前摆着喝得差不多的奶昔和只吃了几口的蛋糕，修长的腿交叠在一起，自从朴珍荣一进店门眼神就没离开过，一定是特意来消费的。

对上男生的目光，朴珍荣欠了欠身莞尔一笑，准备先去收拾完金有谦再来和这位帅哥好好聊一聊。什么钱包啊小偷的，他朴珍荣的“甜点”自动送上门今天就是个好日子。

“珍荣哥你回来啦～”

“说，到底怎么了，小偷呢！”

放下斜挎包，在客区看不到的拐角处朴珍荣掐着金有谦手臂上白花花的肉。

“哎哟，疼疼疼！那个坐在门口的人，捡到了哥的钱包，说今天有时间就送到店里来了……”

“门口那位？”朴珍荣的脸上是势在必得的笑容，“哦对了，今天晚值班打扫的排班换了，就你一个人留下来，记住咯？”

丢下世界上最委屈的金有谦，朴珍荣熟练地做出一杯咖啡，又花了不到三十秒在奶泡和金黄色咖啡油间拉出来一只漂亮的猫咪来。

端着咖啡，他来到林在范的跟前，却发现他千辛万苦养大的猫儿子蹦米躺在这个人的腿上，睡得四脚朝天跟认了个新爹似的。

“蹦米啊，你怎么在这里？”

放下咖啡杯，朴珍荣从林在范的大腿上温柔的举起他家猫儿子，蹦米被吵醒了好梦，只能蹬开两只脚拉长了身子。

听见这个称呼还以为是在叫自己，林在范表情错愕，脸颊上皮肤的颜色有些微微变红。他心里诧异，这的确是和朴珍荣第一次见面吧，因为是男亲咖啡店才这么自来熟的吗。

“蹦米快去你Bambam哥那里吧，晚上跟他回家要乖哦。好好好，爹地也舍不得你，明天就接你回家。”

旁若无人地顶着暹罗猫的小黑鼻，朴珍荣嘟着嘴，说话软糯的语调跟个小孩子一样。林在范这才明白他是在跟那只小猫对话而不是自己，尴尬地挠了挠脖子。

“它叫蹦米，对吗？”

朴珍荣放下猫咪，笑着冲林在范点了点头，坐在他对面的椅子上。

“你自称是它爹，却称那位叫Bambam的是它哥哥？”

林在范觉得很有趣，只见过身份证上眉目清秀的朴珍荣，那上面的照片可能是几年前拍的略显青涩，真人笑起来多了几分成熟。

“这位捡到我钱包的小帅哥，请问我们蹦米该怎么称呼你？”

“林在范，J大大三学生，就住在你丢钱包的便利店附近。”

绕着弯子的问题被直接的回答攻破，这样的介绍倒是像说给朴珍荣一个人听的。不慌不忙，朴珍荣低头找到对了方向，冲着正在伸懒腰的蹦米喊。

“蹦米啊，原来是你蹦哥哥呢。”

林在范噗嗤一声笑了出来，也不知道朴珍荣是不是素来都这么爱逗陌生人。

“朴老板，不知道您是否记得自己的钱包还在我这里？”

“诶，开玩笑的嘛。”朴珍荣掩饰自己的心虚，正了正靠在椅背上的上身，“为了表示感谢，晚上请你吃饭怎么样？”

“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

微妙的气氛可能是因为穿过玻璃门的橘黄色阳光，也可能是因为甜腻的咖啡被加了足足两包糖。朴珍荣时不时往外放的鱼饵总有愿者上钩，而这次他觉得可能钓到了一条大鱼。

分析面前的人看着他的眼神里的痴迷程度，朴珍荣料定今晚能让“蹦哥哥”也叫自己爹的概率多了9.22%。

⒉2

明洞的夜晚才刚刚开始，光怪陆离的霓虹灯上为游客专门标上的中英日文变得格外显眼。跻身于手机专卖店内，店员正在殷勤地介绍着格式产品，朴珍荣也没想到除了满是粉红泡泡的气氛外还会有这样煞风景的时刻。

归根结底还是金有谦那小子，买的什么破手机，一摔就坏。

“就这个吧，一次付清。”

挑了和摔坏的那部同一品牌的最新款手机，林在范掏出银行卡准备结账。

这一行为有些在朴珍荣面前充大款的嫌疑，不过好在林在范从头到脚都在告诉他自己的确是个富家公子，优良的衣品配上低调且材质极好的皮手包，手腕上简约的名牌表也是今年流行的时尚单品。

林在范这个年纪的富二代他见得多了，不是拿着钱往他脸上甩说要做固定炮友，就是过完一夜第二天被女朋友找上门大闹天宫，最是惹不起。但现在直觉告诉他，除去买手机的这一趴，林在范还是能给他带来一段很愉快的回忆。

“朴老板。”

清凉的薄荷音将朴珍荣拉回了手机专卖店。

“其实我们年纪差不多，你叫我珍荣就好。”

“那……珍荣，这个就麻烦你明天带给金有谦了。”

“知道啦。我们走，我知道这附近有一家店的清国酱汤不错。”

跟在林在范的身后挤出人群，店门外噼里啪啦的声音入耳，是雨点打在深色的柏油路上。没有防备的暴雨侵袭，让所有人都被困在狭窄的屋檐下，斜对面的地铁口其实也只有五米的距离，此刻却显得特别遥远。

“这……”

“饭是吃不上了，这么大的雨我送你回家吧。”

这句话通常在这样的情景下是从撑着一把雨伞的救星嘴里说出来的，朴珍荣带着最后一丝希望看向身边的林在范，只见他解开自己的衬衫外套，张开双臂撑在了朴珍荣和自己的头顶上。

呃……好歹也是个办法不是。

雨水还是不留情地落在两人的身上，朴珍荣被圈在林在范的怀里带动着向前奔跑，迎面而来的雨滴打在脸上湿漉漉的让他睁不开眼。浑身都是冰冷的，除了贴在林在范胸膛上暖彤彤的后背，心脏跳动的频率极速的上升，“扑通扑通”快要跳出胸口。

这一幕让朴珍荣想起了很久以前看过的一部电影，《假如爱有天意》。他素来是很爱看这种文艺片的，在虚构的镜头里，爱一个人一生一世这样的情节会变得可信许多。而那个故事的主人公们就是在这浪漫泛滥成灾的雨季，被雨水冲刷去污渍，心中的萌芽蠢蠢欲动。

到达地铁口后，林在范拧干湿透了的衬衫，与他心照不宣地微微一笑，在狭小的空间里陷入爱情可以如此的简单。可惜朴珍荣并不相信这样的爱情，一见钟情不过是虚构的幻想，在快餐时代，变成了人们为自己无法控制的荷尔蒙找的动听借口。

⒉3

这场大雨持续了很久，以至于林在范将朴珍荣送到家门口的时候还没有一丝要停下来的架势。

“吃碗拉面再走吧。”

朴珍荣发誓，说出这句人尽皆知带有暗示的话之前，他没有一点想要表达留林在范在家过夜的意思。虽然在他心里这件事是理所当然要做的。

“那就打扰了。”

“哪里的话，本来就是为了要谢谢你才说请你吃饭的，现在还害你淋了一身雨。”

从金属鞋架上为林在范取下一双拖鞋，朴珍荣又去拿了块干净的毛巾递给他。

朴珍荣的住所很小，四十平方米不到的空间，都不能称作为一室一厅。灶台和饭桌相对，占了的房间一半，而没有拉起隔帘的另一侧，是一块铺平整洁的床垫。

实在是和咖啡馆大气的北欧风装潢有着天壤之别，林在范有些惊讶，他忽然想起早些时候金有谦曾对他说过朴珍荣高中毕业就开始自己打工创业。兴许在他心里，咖啡馆的吧台上有没有摆放一盆好看的盆栽，比自己能不能换张床要重要得多。

“房间有点小，让你见笑啦。”

朴珍荣脱下湿透了的T恤，甩手挂在洗衣机上，露出上半身光洁的皮肤。

可能是因为被雨水包裹了稍顷的缘故，朴珍荣转过身擦拭水珠，留给林在范的背部温软的像一块通透的玉，水滴沿着背沟优美的弧度流至他的细腰处，渗在黑色内裤的边缘，引诱的恰到好处。

还没能看够，朴珍荣就套上了他那宽大的居家服。意识到自己有些失态的林在范红着脸低下头，用毛巾擦拭着自己已经半干了的头发。

似乎是发现了他的窘态，朴珍荣捏着过长的袖子渐渐贴近，弯曲膝盖从下至上，歪着脑袋勾起嘴角对林在范说道。

“哦对了，我不介意把浴室借给恩人小帅哥冲个热水澡哦。”

两个人近得就快要鼻尖碰鼻尖，在朴珍荣说完话离开的那一刻，林在范瞥到了一眼他领口内的春光。他不会是故意的吧，上面三颗纽扣都没纽，林在范的喉结上下滚动，不过这正面比背面还要性感得多。

当林在范回过神来到浴室的时候，供他洗净替换的衣服都已经摆放在洗手台边了。他脱下已经勒得下体有些疼的牛仔裤，忍着欲望告诉自己，这是第一次去刚认识的人家里，无论如何必须要冷静，即使那个人姓朴名珍荣。

浴室里蒸腾的水汽在白色瓷砖上结成一颗颗剔透的小水珠，半透明的移动门上蒙着一层白雾让林在范处在这个封闭的空间，他试图让自己想一些学习上的事来消消火，那张好看的脸却不断出现在眼前。

然而一声推拉的响声打破了他的平静，浑身赤裸的朴珍荣拉开了淋浴室的门。刚刚才干透的发型变成了比白天更乖巧的平刘海，朴珍荣无辜地眨着被水花滋到而有些难受的眼睛，睫毛扑闪扑闪的，根本没有在意自己正和林在范同处一室洗澡。

“珍……珍荣？”

刚才还以为林在范是故作矜持假正经，看他现在整个人都熟透成番茄的样子，朴珍荣可以肯定这个人是百分之一百不好意思，且即使进了他家门也没有意识到是暧昧不清的邀请。猎物到手的喜悦让朴珍荣心里偷笑，不会还是个小处男吧。

“一起洗嘛。”

朴珍荣两只手撑着林在范的肩膀，不让他有任何离开的机会，也不管头顶上的花洒，凑近亲了亲林在范的嘴角。

“我洗完了……”

“你都洗好了？那帮我洗一洗嘛，好不好？”

浴室狭小的空间里，林在范的呼吸逐渐变粗，心理活动波涛汹涌，眼神却温柔得让朴珍荣一刹那有些晃神，仿佛眼前的是一个偷偷爱了他很久的痴人。

沐浴乳是牛奶味的，甜腻的味道在朴珍荣奶油般的肌肤上吸收的正好。林在范咬着自己的下唇，双手轻轻搓摩着朴珍荣的背，把他环在自己怀中隔了一段距离。但怀里的人并不满足于这样轻柔的抚摸，抓着他的手向下伸，让整个掌心包住了他的臀部。

触及到弹性十足又细滑的臀肉，林在范像触电般地想收手，却又被紧紧扣住，慢慢抓捏着的手开始放松，在两瓣之间游离。克制的轻吻落在朴珍荣的脖颈上，林在范舔着花洒落下的水，在一片光滑上留下浅浅的痕迹。

推开林在范在他身上会留下明显个人记号的动作，朴珍荣蹲下身撩拨地抚慰着林在范早已硬得发烫的性器，握住后端根部涨大的地方，张开红润的双唇一下子含住。

舒适的刺激让林在范忽略了仅存的自持，下体充血的地方因为朴珍荣吞吐的吸吮而点燃了熊熊欲火。

淋着热水，朴珍荣嘴里含着勃发的性器，浑身燥热不已，颈部白皙的肌肤变得粉嫩透红。湿热的口腔内灵巧的舌头不断刺激着龟头边缘的敏感处，林在范低声舒爽的叹息，抓住朴珍荣的肩往前一顶。突如其来的深喉让朴珍荣发出不适的哼哼声，一边呜咽着一边用湿软的口腔接受着硬挺的肉棒。

在津液和热水的顺滑下，浴室里回荡着口交色情的“扑哧 扑哧”声，这画面下时而意识清醒的林在范从耳根红到了后背。感到一阵晕眩之后，粘稠的精液全部泄在了朴珍荣嘴里，被一并吞了下去。

“哈……呜呼……”

被热气包围又进行了如此强烈的口腔运动之后，朴珍荣感到有些虚乏，想站起身却又因为腿软而不得不半蹲式地靠在墙上。还没站稳，就被刚释放过还持续发烫的人一把捞起，摁在冰冷的壁砖上。

坏了，他朴珍荣纯一的洞洞要献出第一次了。

小臂顶着墙想翻身，却被后面的人一手勾住细腰，一手抓住阴茎胡乱的搓揉把玩着。下体因为挺立已久没得到释放而变得越发敏感，林在范不着实力的拨弄让朴珍荣觉得浑身发痒。

什么纯一，颜控在帅哥面前就应该能放能收。

他扭动着身子往后贴，直到股沟感受到那根又硬挺起来的巨物，朴珍荣踩着热水趴开两条大腿，用最细软的腿根肉夹住林在范的下体。

“哥哥……珍荣想要……”

充满情欲的声音比任何一次都粘腻又娇媚，林在范体内一阵血气翻腾，低头去亲吻朴珍荣的唇，从脸颊、耳蜗、一路吻至后背。手里掏弄着的动作猛烈起来，未发泄过的性器随着林在范加快的节奏被掀起阵阵波澜。朴珍荣的腿根处被一波波的顶撞蹭得发红，喉咙里忍不住的惊喘，让前一秒还想继续调戏林在范的心思钻进了地底，羞愧难耐地捂上嘴。

白浊一并洩在林在范温暖的掌心中后，朴珍荣恍惚之间觉得自己飘上了云端。然而极度的舒适过后，是大腿间的生疼，后腰处更是又酸又麻。

“疼……呜，你进来嘛……”

“进来……？”

不知道林在范是心思全放在下半身无法用大脑思考还是什么，顶弄的动作丝毫没有改变的趋势。朴珍荣只好忍气吞声，本来就因为雾气而湿润的双眼，从眼角留下委屈的泪水，红着鼻尖撅着嘴，他开始祈祷身后的人不那么持久才万事大吉。


End file.
